five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ablino The Dinosaur
Ablino The Dinosaur is a Dinosaur/Raptor Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Online Theme Song: Eminem - Till I Collapse He Has 2 Raptor-Like Heads. He Also Has Smooth Wide Scales, 4 Red Eyes, Plates on His Shoulders, High-Voltage Wiring and Muscles. He is Covered in Red LED Lights and He is Missing The Suit on The Lower Half of His Tail, Right Hand, Left Foot and Neck Withered Version: His Left Head is Faceless With It's Jaws, Lower Jaw's Suit, Endoskeleton Eyes and Wiring Still There. His Right Head's Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and He Has a Rip on His Lower Jaw. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand With Wires Falling Out. He Has a Rip on His Chest and No Suit on His Left Thigh Toy Version: He is Completely Repaired With No Red LED Lights and Rouger Scales. He Has Dark-Blue Cheeks and Eyes. He is a Little Less Muscular Also. Phantom Version: He Looks Like His Withered Counterpart But Burnt and Missing The Suit on His Upper-Arms and Right Lower-Leg. His Endoskeleton is a Little Rusty and He is Covered in Loose Wires and Rips Nightmare Version: He is Missing His Right Arm With Loose Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot and Neck. He Has Neon-Red Teeth, Claws and Eyes. His Cheeks are Torn-Open and He Has a Rip on His Chest and Lower Jaw Withered Toy Version: His Left Head Has a Huge Rip on The Left Side of His Mask and a Cracked Left Eye, His Right Head's Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and Has a Small Rip Under His Left Eye. He Has Huge Rips on His Arms and No Suit on His Hands, Waist, Lower-Legs and Feet Phantom Toy Version: He Looks Like His Withered Toy Version But Burnt With No Suit on His Left Upper-Arm and Right Thigh. The Entire Left Side of His Mask on His Left Head is Missing and His Right Head Has No Chances. He is Missing His Knees Also Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Hands, Right Foot and Right Lower-Leg. He is Missing His Eyes on Both Heads. He Has Neon-Red Teeth and Claws. He Has a Huge Rip on His Chest and Back. Fredbear Version: Like Brimstone, He Was a Fighting Bot Bought By a Pizzeria With No Fredbear Version Instead The Model Before He Was Bought. He Has Damage All Over His Body Including Rips and Holes. He is Covered in Armor Covered in Dirty Chipped Paint Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Hands With Loose Wires Hanging Out. His Lower Jaw is Un-Hidged and The Suit on His Lower Jaw is Missing on Both Heads. He is Covered in Rips, Loose Wires and Mold Golden Version: He is Very Similar to Withered Bonnie. Both Heads Missing It's Face With It's Lower Jaw, Wires and It's Endoskeleton Eyes Left, Also Missing His Left Arm and The Suit on His Right Hand and Left Foot. He Still Has The Suit on His Left Eye's and His Endoskeleton Upper-Jaws. Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With More Shiny Eyes and Scales. His Teeth and Tail is a Little Bit Smaller and His Eyes Aren't Completely Red Nightmare Fuel Version: He Looks Like Withered Chica With a Wide Un-Hidged Jaws, No Hands With Loose Wires Spilling Out and a Few Rips on His Arms. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg and Neck. He Has Neon-Red Teeth, Claws and Eyes Demolished Version: He is Missing His Mask on His Left Head and The Suit on His Left Leg, Both Feet, Right Foot, Right Thigh and Waist. He is Missing His Left Arm While He is Missing The Suit on His Right Arm and Right Hand. His Red Eyes are Glitchy and He Has a Rip on Her Chest and Neck Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long White Hair and a More Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. Her Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty